Mata Nui Explorer (2003)
Mata Nui Explorer was an online game in which the player explores the island of Mata Nui. Content The player can go to eight places, all around the island and click objects and characters that appeared in BIONICLE: Mask of Light to learn more about them. All characters will also have a gallery of pictures and the major characters in BIONICLE: Mask of Light have small movie clips. In every area, there are two special places where a player can click to answer a trivia question. If answered correctly, the player will be rewarded with a small movie clip. If answered incorrectly, the player is sent back to the area and may try again, until they get the question right. Due to a glitch in the game, clicking the incorrect answer to a secret question but then, quickly, choosing the correct answer, will cause the secret movie to play instead of being prompted to try again. To move look around in an area, the player can click a gold button with a telescope and two arrows in the bottom right-hand corner. A minimized version of the entire game area will show up. The player can drag the white box to see the parts in it. To go to a different area, the player can click the gold button in the bottom left-hand corner. When clicked, a map of Mata Nui will appear with dots, representing the areas. The player can click these dots to go to the area. A red dot signifies the area the player is in. An orange dot means the place has been visited and a white dot represents an unvisited place. Locations Lava Caves When the player opens up the game, this is where they start. It depicts Takua in Ta-Wahi with Tahu. , as seen in the game]] Characters: * Takua * Tahu , as seen in the game]] Objects: * Kanohi Avohkii * Lava Rock * Magma Swords Secret objects: * The cave entrance on the left. The video shows a lava wave rushing at Takua. * The part of the cave behind the Avohkii. The video shows Tahu with Takua falling down. Ta-Koro Kolhii Field This area is the Kolhii field of the village of Ta-Koro. Characters: * Jaller * Gali * Hahli Objects: * Kolhii Ball * Kolhii Shield * Kolhii Stick Secret objects: * A crenelated wall on the left side. The video shows the Ta-Koro Kolhii Team. * A crenelated wall on the right side. The video shows the Ga-Koro Kolhii Team. Ta-Koro This is the area inside Ta-Koro. Characters: * Pewku * Nokama * Onewa * Vakama Objects: * Firestaff * Fork-Shaped Staff * Stone Hammer Secret objects: * A door right behind Vakama. The video shows Guurahk, Lerahk, and Panrahk flying off after the destruction of Ta-Koro. * A door on the far left. The video shows Tahu and Panrahk in Ta-Koro. Le-Wahi This area is the dense jungle where Takua and Jaller met Lewa. Characters: * Ash Bear * Gukko * Lewa Objects: * Flowers * Vines Secret objects: * The area left of the tree behind Lewa. The video shows Panrahk attacking Gali. * The area above Graalok. The video shows Panrahk using its Staff of Fragmentation. Ko-Wahi This shows the surroundings where Kopaka fought three of the Rahkshi. Characters: * Kopaka * Rahkshi Objects: * Kopaka's Shield * Ice Tree * Tower Secret objects: * The space to the right of the Ice Tree in the middle of the screen. The video shows the Rahkshi attack on Ta-Koro. * The space behind the Ice Tree on the far right. The video shows Lerahk, Panrahk and Guurahk being released from Mangaia. Onu-Koro This is the place where Onua and Pohatu and Turahk, Vorahk, and Kurahk battled. Characters: * Rahkshi * Onua * Onu-Matoran * Pohatu Object: * Onu-Koro Hut Secret objects: * The black space above the Rahkshi. The video is of Guurahk attacking Ta-Koro. * The black space just above and to the right of the Onu-Koro Hut. The video shows Tahu using his elemental power of Fire against Lerahk, who uses its Staff of Poison power in turn. Kini-Nui This shows the area where the Rahkshi and Toa Nuva fought and the place where Takua transformed into Takanuva. Characters: * Gali Nuva * Toa Nuva Secret objects: * The space to the right of the Gate of Ice. The video shows the Toa Nuva circling Kini-Nui. * Between the two rightmost mountains. The video shows Gali, Lewa and Kopaka curing Tahu from Lerahk's poison. Makuta's Lair This is the place of the confrontation between Takanuva and Teridax. Characters: * Teridax (Labeled Makuta) * Rahkshi Objects: * Makuta's Lair * Reflecting Pool Secret objects: * The Rahkshi vial farthest to the left. The clip shows Teridax bringing the ceiling behind the Matoran and Toa Nuva so that they cannot go back to the surface. * The space to the right of the bottom of the rightmost Rahkshi vial. The video shows Onua bringing the ceiling of Onu-Koro down upon three of the Rahkshi, himself and Pohatu. See also * Mata Nui Explorer (Movie) * Metru Nui Explorer Category:2003 Category:Games Category:Online Games